Godzilla Odyssey Issue 1- 3 Godzillas, What Could it Mean?
by Godzilla Odyssey
Summary: In an effort to end Godzilla's reign of terror the people of earth have created a weapon called Dimension Tide and banished Godzilla to limbo. But something has ripped Godzilla from his eternal prison and is now pulling him through the multiverse. His first stop is a familiar yet alien place, the showa Godzilla universe. Including terrorists, army generals, cyborgs, and two kings.


Godzilla Odyssey

Issue 1

"3 Godzillas! What Could It Mean?"

By Billy Wurster

Based on a concept by Billy Wurster and Dillion McCandless

Series written by Billy Wurster and Dillion McCandless

Godzilla and all related characters created and owned by Toho CO LTD

Limbo is everything it ought to be. A cold, empty, deafeningly silent place where one is meant to be suffocated by their own solitude. It is the perfect prison; completely escape proof and the ultimate punishment for any sentient being. Too bad no intelligent race has ever been able to use it as such. Just as there is no key to escape there is no key to enter, it is the perfect yet unusable prison. Until something impossible happened, a door was opened. And for the first time, that eternally lifeless place, that perfect yet unusable prison, had a prisoner.

If there were a concept of size in Limbo, it would be clear that its first prisoner was a large one. And if there were a scale of power, this being might just bury the needle. Whatever sentient life had sent this being here, clearly they were desperate. What manner of life could be so dangerous that no means of containment in its universe was effective? What could this creature possibly be or have done that other sentient life would banish it to this boundless chasm of silence and non-sensation? Well all of reality was about to find out, the creature's name was about to echo through every universe, one to mean all sorts of things to all sorts of life forms. But the life forms that had banished it to Limbo knew it by one name, a name that said everything that needed to be said about the creature. It summed up power, chaos, Armageddon, and tragedy… they called it… Godzilla.

Godzilla couldn't even begin to understand what just happened to him. Last he knew, he was battling a very old enemy of his; an enemy he hated to his very core. Godzilla himself didn't know them by any name; he just identified them as the source of all of his pain, and that made them enemies. They were a pesky species; they broke all concepts of the natural order that Godzilla knew. They were tiny, fragile, and plagued by fear. But they were clever; eventually they would conquer their fears with a tool. Their size and physical traits didn't matter, which was usually great for them, but usually bad for everything else around them. They called themselves, Humans.

Godzilla knew their capacity for destruction far too well; one of their greatest acts of destruction having turned him into the monstrous entity he was. He didn't understand it, all he knew was that it hurt and filled him with an eternal, burning power. It also left him with a deep desire for revenge, for stripping him of his identity and his natural purpose, for turning him in to a freak.

So for decades that became Godzilla's new purpose, retribution against mankind for what they'd done to him; what they'd done to nature. He became a nightmare; leveling city after city and causing the deaths of millions. But it was never enough for him, because as a species, they never learned. For as long as Godzilla sought vengeance, mankind sought a method of killing him. Correcting an error as they saw it. They built countless ever increasingly destructive weapons. The damage to nature increased as did the pain they caused Godzilla; and he grew angrier.

After countless failures to destroy the king of the monsters, including everything from biological weapons to giant robots, humanity finally created something that seemed like an infallible weapon. The premise was simple to say, but almost impossible to imagine; if Godzilla can't be killed or contained then the only thing left is to simply get rid of him, wipe him out of existence. So humanity combined all of its scientific and military might and began operation Dimension Tide.

With the threat of more devastation at Godzilla's hand as their motivator, after only a few years of development humanity had its weapon, the Dimension Tide. The end of Godzilla's long reign of destruction seemed in sight as the weapon was prepared for combat use. And finally on a day that will be long remembered by both humans and Godzilla, humanity deployed the Dimension Tide, their best and maybe last hope of finally being rid of the most destructive force the planet had ever seen. Godzilla never saw it coming, as the weapon itself was placed in earth's orbit and fired down on to an unsuspecting target.

The developers never gave a thought to how it would feel, what he might experience, and gave a thought but ultimately didn't care where he'd end up as Dimension Tide was fired and Godzilla was hit directly by an artificially created black hole.

Godzilla experienced every imaginable type of pain simultaneously as the black hole absorbed him and then imploded in on itself. Godzilla felt like he was being crushed in to nothing by the pressure of reality itself being torn open and then forced closed and immediately afterwards felt like he was exploding across infinite space. His body and mind were being turned inside out and then forced back in to position at the speed of light. After the process of being torn from the dimension he had spent his entire life occupying and forced into another, Godzilla felt more disorientated than ever before and that feeling never stopped, bringing Godzilla to his current and most dire predicament.

Part of the horror of being in limbo was feeling hopelessly lost in a sea of pure nothingness. Godzilla had never felt lost before, he was accustomed to always being in control of where he went and usually what happened when he got there, but now the idea of getting his bearings and regaining control was impossible. Getting his bearings would require feeling something that he could relate to, but in a realm of non-sensation, that's impossible. For the first time in his very long and very violent life, Godzilla felt true fear. In this place, he wasn't the King of the Monsters, he was a prisoner. He was nothing.

Godzilla tried to roar, to cry out in pain and anguish, but in a sea of nothingness there is nothing to carry sound, and Godzilla found himself unable to release the pain and fear built up within him. It would be trapped inside of him, eating away at him for eternity.

The dethroned king finally just gave in to nothingness, accepting his fate of endlessly floating in an eternal vacuum. But as he pushed the lack of control out of his head, he realized something; he no longer felt pain. While he couldn't escape, nothing could hurt him. The endless cycle of turmoil seemed to finally end. And for the first time that he could remember, Godzilla felt safe. No longer was this realm of nonsensation a prison, but a womb wrapping Godzilla in a blanket of security, and Godzilla thought that maybe this is what peace felt like. And at that moment the anger dissipated from Godzilla's mind and he simply closed his eyes and prepared for a long peaceful rest.

But suddenly, just as Godzilla began to accept his situation, an incredible force seemed to grab him and with a strength that seemed unimaginable started to tear Godzilla from his newfound womb and seemed to pull the dethroned king through limbo. Godzilla once again felt fear at the uncertainty of his destination or what exactly was pulling him along.

But the pulling started to drag, almost as if the force was facing resistance from limbo. Godzilla became a ragdoll being yanked between two cosmic forces and for the first time, he felt truly insignificant.

After a brief but terrifying struggle, the unknown cosmic force finally ripped Godzilla out of the grasp of limbo and the former king of the monsters once again felt the most agonizing pain imaginable and was broken out of the supposedly perfect prison.

Godzilla was being pulled through a space he couldn't begin to understand; it was an infinite tunnel of flashing lights and swirling colors that Godzilla was traveling through at an unimaginable speed. Godzilla knew he wasn't in limbo anymore because now he could feel a whole range of sensations, however they were too brief and too sporadic for Godzilla to make sense out of them. One second he was freezing, another burning, then he felt weightless, then so heavy he felt like he was going to fall out of this tunnel of light. Godzilla was confused and terrified; feelings which escalated as the force pulling Godzilla picked up speed. The lights swirling through the tunnel began to blur in to solid streams as Godzilla passed them and finally his entire field of vision went white. Suddenly the strange force pulling Godzilla seemed to let go, almost as if it had dropped him. Not by choice, almost as if it had just lost its grip and had lost Godzilla in the tunnel of swirling lights, colors, and sensations.

Godzilla felt disorientated as the blinding light dissipated from his eyes and he tried to work out where exactly he was now. He could feel again, so he knew he wasn't back in limbo and the sensations were consistent meaning he wasn't in that tunnel anymore. But most importantly of all, Godzilla felt ground under his feet, which felt alien to him after his ordeal in the weightless vacuums he had come from. However he felt relieved because for the first time since his exile, Godzilla felt control.

As Godzilla opened his eyes to see exactly where he had ended up, more light flooded his eyes, but this time it was from a familiar source, the sun. He could feel its warmth flood over him as his pupils adjusted to the bright golden light that swept over the landscape ahead of him. The landscape too seemed familiar; Godzilla found himself standing in the middle of a valley. A green valley with extensive trees and rivers stretching through it, caught in the middle of a large mountain range. Godzilla was cautious, it all seemed familiar and peaceful, but he was still uneasy after his cosmic travel to be sure of anything at this point, so he knew he must investigate further.

For the first time since his battle with the humans who exiled him, Godzilla stepped forward and heard the echo of his own footsteps thunder throughout the valley. He couldn't help but feel a little joyous with each earth shaking step he took.

The valley opened up in to a much wider landscape, it was an entire region of rolling green hills, sprawling rivers, and blue mountains. It was beautiful and gave Godzilla a sense of security that he hadn't felt in what felt like ages. One mountain in particular enhanced Godzilla's sense of security; an enormous volcano that protruded over the landscape, a king in its own right, that had been inactive as long as Godzilla could remember. But this volcano always made Godzilla confident of one simple but important fact… he was home.

Godzilla began to feel safe, secure, and thrilled at appearing to have returned. However something kept him cautious, the incredible senses that go along with a creature of his size and his intelligence were waving red flags that this might not exactly be HOME as Godzilla thought it was. Something just felt off, the smell was close but there was a hint of something alien to it and Godzilla's ability to sense energy also alerted him to the fact that the air around him coursed with a different energy than the home he knew. Despite this, the prospect of returning home and looming over his homeland made Godzilla push these concerns out of his mind, they seemed trivial enough to simply be part of his remaining disorientation. So in lieu of his apparent homecoming he let out a pent up, mighty roar that shook the ground itself and echoed through the ears of every living thing for miles. Including the humans who settled the area, whom Godzilla laid his eyes on as he looked out past Mount Fuji and saw a sight that filled him with anger and hatred, the symbol of everything he hated about humanity, Tokyo. The capital city of his enemy and one of the main targets of Godzilla's rage. A feeling which began to flood through his body as he let out a shorter but still aggressive roar to signal his disdain.

If he was truly home, than the humans Godzilla was looking at were the same humans who had exiled him. Godzilla wanted to make them feel pain, for all of the pain he had felt when they sent him through that black hole and left him a drift in limbo. So he set his sights for Tokyo and began his campaign towards it.

Godzilla was blinded with rage as he pushed towards the city and didn't even stop to think about how much time had passed since his exile. To him it hadn't felt like that long but he couldn't be sure since all of his perceptions were screwed up. But more than that, Godzilla's battle with the military prior to his exile had caused Godzilla to use up a substantial amount of the nuclear energy that coursed through his veins which was essential to not only his powers but also his most basic bodily functions, not to mention how much his ordeal in limbo had drained him. But Godzilla didn't even consider that he was low on power and would inevitably have to feed if he was hoping to hold up in a battle with the humans.

As Godzilla got closer to Tokyo however, something began to strike him as strange, the city seemed smaller than when he'd last attacked. And he knew it wasn't just missing districts due to his last assault, the rest of the city seemed in nearly perfect condition. But as Godzilla looked at the rest of the city, he noticed that the buildings also seemed far shorter than he remembered. However, he once again chalked it up to his lingering disorientation and marched on, about to reach some of the smaller towns that surround Tokyo.

It was about 5 in the evening in the city of Hachioji, one of the smaller districts that make up Tokyo. Parents were starting to get off of work and beginning the battle that was trying to get home to see their children, who had only left school a few hours previous. Their parents were tired and many of them fed up with the commute from Hachioji to central Tokyo every day just to support their families. The streets of Hachioji were packed tight with cars, buses, and pedestrians all trying to do the same thing, get home safe. And aside from the occasional traffic accident or mugging, usually most of them succeeded. Today however was not a usual day…

Godzilla followed the highway that led in to Tokyo from Fuji that cut straight through Hachioji, knowing that it would be the most direct route. Up to that point Godzilla faced no resistance from the humans, since all of the ones he came across were consumed with panic and unable to do anything to threaten him. Godzilla stepped on a few by accident but tried his best to move straight past them and get to his goal. However enough of them must have gotten out of their cars and ran back in to Hachioji because by the time Godzilla got a good look at the small city in the shadow of Central Tokyo it was already in chaos. The struggle to get home safely had turned in to the struggle to survive this unforeseen disaster. Godzilla let out a mighty roar to signal his arrival to the terrified humans far beneath him but didn't give them much time to respond as he marched straight on to the city and began his assault.

Godzilla didn't want to spend too much time in Hachioji, since his goal was only a few miles past this small city and he didn't want to waste whatever energy he had left on these people, who Godzilla knew had nothing to do with his exile and wanted to get to those who did. However, Godzilla was angry and had been bottling it up ever since his imprisonment and he wanted to make that very clear to anyone who took notice of his rampage.

And it didn't take long for humanity to notice that Godzilla was angry and that his intentions were large scale devastation of their capital city which he was making a b line for. However, what Godzilla would find strange if he could field the reactions by the Japanese to his rampage, is that they were confused by Godzilla's attack. But not because they thought they had gotten rid of him, but because to them, this wasn't Godzilla…

"We have to launch a full assault now Minister! Before he reaches the capital!" screamed an old Japanese army general at a slightly younger man in a suit sitting ponderously behind a large desk.

"But why General Shinzu? Why would Godzilla be attacking us now? He hasn't behaved this way in years," the prime minister asked inquisitively.

"With respect minister, I've never given much thought or put much faith in the idea of these monsters having motives. They're unpredictable, unthinking forces of nature and trying to rationalize their actions is madness. I assure you, millions will die in the process. We have to strike now."

"As much as I admire your vigor General I must remind you that we've been dealing with these monsters, Godzilla especially, for over 20 years now and such a gung ho approach to dealing with them has never ended well for anyone involved; particularly former prime ministers. My experience has shown that their motives and behaviors are very important and throwing a bunch of maser canons at them almost always makes the problem worse."

"Again with respect minister; but are you saying that we shouldn't do anything to stop Godzilla and just sit here and watch? Because if so, I doubt you'll find me pleasant company to do that with."

"Of course not general, I called you in because of your experience in fighting these monsters and I believe if anybody is going to come close to at least delaying Godzilla's advance on Tokyo, it's you. I mean the way you handled Godzilla and Kong back in 62, that kind of creativity is what I think we need right now."

"I appreciate your confidence sir…but I haven't been in command of a major anti-kaiju operation since 1966 and if I'm going to face similar opposition on my methods as I did then, I don't think I'm up for it."

"I believe you are up to it General and your methods are exactly what I'm looking for to defend our country against Godzilla, but I still think we need to go in with a bit more knowledge this time. So I'm going to give you a scientific advisor in this matter," said the prime minister as he motioned for his secretary to bring him a file which she gave to General Shinzu, who seemed less than thrilled. With much trepidation, he opened the file.

"His name is Akira Ichinose, he's a marine biologist, but nowadays his field of expertise has shifted more specifically towards Kaiju. Best in the field right now, a developing field mind you, but the best is still the best," said the prime minister as he signed some orders and gave them to his secretary.

"Says here he was involved in INTERPOL's operation against the Spacemen during their last invasion, meaning he's seen Godzilla in action and seen how impossible he is to defeat. Even when outnumbered," Shinzu stated sounding pessimistic about confronting Godzilla again.

"Lucky he was on our side that time weren't we?"

"Lucky he was too exhausted after being kicked around to turn the tables on us…"

"Interesting way to view it, but Ichinose has different ideas about our seemingly bi-polar guardian angel. You two will do well together I can tell." the prime minister said as he stood up and began to leave.

"I'm glad you have faith sir."

"I truly do General, I think our fate will play out differently than my predecessors'. But to do that I have to hold this position for the next 24 hours and that means I'm needed at the press conference they're holding in five minutes so I have to go. But General, listen to Ichinose and work with him and we may finally get close to a solution to this Kaiju epidemic. He's waiting for you on the helipad. Good luck General," said the Prime Minister with confidence.

"Thank you sir, I'll do my best," said Shinzu with a salute.

And with that the Prime Minster exited the room with a directed sense of purpose. Shinzu though unsure of himself and his ability to succeed where he and countless others had failed before, put his cap on his head and walked to the helipad, he too with a sense of purpose. He passed a large television screen on the way out which was showing the devastation Godzilla was causing in Hachioji on the news. Seeing the sea of fire that consumed the streets and the deformed buildings left in Godzilla's wake made a sense of anger and urgency rise up in the old General. Even if he would ultimately fail, he was going to do everything in his power to stop the terrible force of nature that had haunted his country for years from causing any more pain, so with a new spring in his stern step he moved towards the helipad.

However, the Japanese weren't the only ones to take notice of Godzilla's rampage. Far away from the office of the Prime Minister, a more malevolent leader sat in his own place of power watching with great interest the news footage of Godzilla leveling Hachioji and fending off the preliminary defensive attacks launched by the military. The military's efforts against Godzilla he took a particular interest in and began to laugh as he watched Godzilla swat, crush, or blast in to oblivion every last plane and tank they threw at him.

The leader in question began laughing so hard that he grasped his gut in pain. The grey uniformed men surrounding the leader stood still as they watched their commander practically lose his mind over the disastrous events occurring on the screen. One couldn't help but be disturbed and allow a bit of fear to creep in to his voice as he finally broke the cacophony of their leader's laughter and Godzilla's roar.

"Commander our technicians have just informed me that they're preparing the weapon for launch now." said the leader's main lackey as he nervously adjusted his military style cap which was grey just like his uniform except for a striking red and yellow symbol signifying his place in the organization whose head he was currently addressing.

"How long will it take?" asked the leader sternly, the polar opposite of his previous joyous laughter.

"They're…not sure sir…" the lackey said nervously.

"Not sure? Not sure?! I've been waiting for a chance like this for almost a decade! And now that I finally have a weapon capable of killing that monster and the chance to attack it, you're telling me my weapon is not ready?!" Screamed the leader who rose up out of his seat to intimidate his men more directly.

"It will be sir! But this technology is still so alien to us it's hard to predict when our scientists will have it ready…we need to give them time commander!" said the lackey with a bout of desperate energy.

"They've had time! And I've waited long enough to get my revenge on that monstrosity! We attack today! Inform my technicians that they have an hour to prep! This organization has lived as a shadow of its former self long enough because of what that creature did to us. But no more! We have harnessed a power greater than any other weapon on earth, a power that we will use to do what no other military force on this planet nor any other has managed to do…We will kill Godzilla! And through its death…we will reclaim our former glory! Today we restore honor to the name Red Bamboo! And to the memory of its former leaders…" the leader proclaimed with confidence and energy as he stood there in the large white room. The leader stood behind a large desk with all of his underlings standing in front of it, it dwarfing them by quite a few inches. Their leader's speech left them all clapping, even though they weren't all convinced that they were capable of pulling off the plan.

Something stuck out in this uniform white room however; a large portrait that was hanging above the leader's seat. It was of a stern, powerful looking Japanese man with an intimidating eye patch over his right eye. On the eye patch was a striking orange symbol of a dragon. A symbol that was worn by every member of the man's family in some capacity.

This symbol was tattooed proudly on the forearm of the leader which was looming over his men as he stood proud of what he thought he was about to achieve, retribution for his father whose painted image hung above him. His image almost seemed to be standing proudly above his son, approving of his plan and speech.

The Red Bamboo had gone through a ten year period of licking its wounds after Godzilla destroyed one of its major installations on a deserted South Seas island in 1966. Godzilla made the Red Bamboo look weak, unable to defend itself, and left room for other terrorist cells to rise and take its place in the ever evolving political and militaristic climate. During the destruction of that installation one of the organization's top field commanders, the current leader's father named Yamoto, along with many other crucial members was killed leaving gaping holes in the chain of command of the group. However, Yamoto left a legacy behind, a legacy of stern leadership and fear of failure when given an order. His young son had been dying to live up to that legacy and after Godzilla's attack, dying for vengeance for losing his father.

Yamoto junior seized power at the age of nine thanks to the gaping holes in the leadership of the Red Bamboo and gave the organization a new mission, find a way to kill Godzilla. Which he believed would put the Red Bamboo in an incredible position of power. However years of research and development never yielded anything even close to a method of killing Godzilla. Until now thanks to a little help from "outside sources", who had themselves failed in killing the king of the monsters, the Red Bamboo has a weapon which Yamoto Jr thinks will be more than capable of enacting his vengeance.

The thought alone made him smile as he sat back behind his desk and his underlings scurried to make the launch of the weapon possible within an hour. Except for his main lackey who had informed him earlier of the necessary prep time and was now just standing in front of a smaller radar screen doing nothing.

"You request more prep time, I grant it to you, and now you're just standing around doing nothing?!" the leader asked enraged.

"No sir! I was just checking Godzilla's current location on our radar and I just noticed that there's something else large heading towards Tokyo from the Pacific!"

"What do you mean something else? Like a naval vessel?"

"No sir it's far too big for that…"

"So what are you saying?!"

"All I'm saying commander, is that there's an enormous bogey closing in on Tokyo Bay fast… and that it appears to be making a b-line for Godzilla…"

Professor Akira Ichinose was confused and he wanted to make sure that General Shinzu knew it. Currently they were flying in a helicopter only a mile or two away from Godzilla's current path of destruction leading in to Tokyo. It was almost a perfect straight line of torn open burning streets, crumbled buildings, and shattered remnants of Shinzu's initial defensive line. Shinzu was furious and Inchinose's confusion and concern as to Godzilla's motives weren't helping.

"This doesn't make any sense General! Why would Godzilla enter Tokyo from the Northwest? What was he doing up near Mount Fuji and why didn't anyone notice until he suddenly decided to attack?!" Ichinose screamed over the whirling engine of the helicopter and the chaotic screams and explosions below.

"You're supposed to be the expert professor, all I seem to be here for is to throw all of my weapons and soldiers at Godzilla and watch as they are destroyed in vein! I mean he's indestructible! Even more so than usual!"

"Geiger readings don't match up either, they're way higher than typical Godzilla readings. But the most blatant thing that confounds me is his anatomy!"

"Why? He looks about as hideous and un-natural as usual to me."

"Look at his spines, they're enormous! And far more jagged than they've ever been! His build is more muscular than ever and his facial structure seems completely different. Far more crocodilian than he's ever looked."

"What are you saying professor? Is this not Godzilla we're dealing with?"

"I'm just saying that his appearance and behavior don't match at all with the Godzilla I saw battle Titanosaurus and MechaGodzilla. Meaning we're either looking at a completely different Kaiju that happens to have the exact same powers and roar as Godzilla or we're looking at something else…"

"Oh I long for the days of fighting other human beings Professor…things were so much simpler back then…" Shinzu said with a sigh.

Suddenly the radio came to life and the usual military chatter of soldiers screaming for their lives as their forces were being blown away by Godzilla was replaced by a calmer but still alert voice.

"General Shinzu do you read over?"

"This is General Shinzu…I read you."

"General we have radar confirmation of a large bogey moving towards the target's position from the Pacific."

"A large bogey?! Can't you give me any more information soldier?! Could it be a submarine of some kind?"

"Sorry sir bogey just appeared on radar. We have no more Intel at the moment except that it's way too large to be anything conventional. Over and out." The soldier over the radio said as the radio clicked off.

"Damn it why can't it ever just be a submarine?! What do you think Professor? Do we have another Kaiju on our hands?"

"If it's large and heading towards Godzilla from the pacific there's not much else it could be…but if it's a Kaiju I have no idea which one it could be. Usually the only one who would fit this pattern would be…"

"Who Professor?"

"Whatever this thing is…I have a feeling it's about to make this situation way more complicated…" Ichinose said as he looked out at Godzilla who was currently destroying everything in his path as he moved towards the heart of Tokyo.

Godzilla was cautious as he continued his rampage through Tokyo, beginning to question whether or not the humans he was currently decimating were the same humans who had exiled him. A plethora of things weren't adding up in his head; the weapons being used by the humans were different than the ones Godzilla was used to. They were far less advanced than the ones Godzilla had battled in the past and far less painful when their projectiles hit his hide. And the seemingly smaller scale of the city became more apparent as Godzilla tore it apart. But where else could Godzilla be if not home? Everything else seemed to be right except for these things and the strange smell that Godzilla still couldn't get out of his nose. A smell which seemed to be getting stronger.

However Godzilla had come too far now to give up his raid on Tokyo and now he knew that he would have to replenish his nuclear power soon after battling the military. So Godzilla set his sights on the nearest nuclear energy source and continued his march. Using his modified senses to locate one that seemed to be eerily close. He sensed a powerful nuclear energy source directly ahead and it seemed to be getting stronger as Godzilla got closer to Tokyo Bay.

Once again something was off, Godzilla didn't usually detect nuclear energy sources like this, and this one seemed to be getting closer to Godzilla. Almost as if it were moving and coming right at him. The King of the Monsters' caution grew as his and all of the interested parties' eyes set upon Tokyo Bay. When suddenly, the waters of the usually calm bay began to churn. Something large was moving below the surface of the water and was preparing to rise. The water began to bulge up creating massive waves that crashed up against the docks surrounding the bay and knocked enormous anchored cargo boats around like they were leaves in a pond. And as the water began to bulge higher, blinding white and blue light began to flash from the water. Causing the humans watching to turn away from the brightness and even causing the king himself to squint. Then suddenly the water exploded upwards and an enormous leviathan rose from Tokyo Bay. Letting out an ear piercing, yet familiar roar as water cascaded down its massive form, causing shock in all those watching. As it appeared that another Godzilla had just erupted from Tokyo Bay…

The two Godzillas stared each other down, both with an expression of shock and confusion on their faces. A look which the entire world seemed to adopt as the Godzilla who was so sure he was punishing the humans who had exiled him to limbo and caused him so much pain realized that he was definitely not home. Where exactly his trip through that tunnel of lights had brought him was still a mystery but not his primary concern at the moment. For he now found himself standing in the middle of an alien city that he had viciously torn apart for what he thought was retribution, but now realized was entirely in vein. His rage was replaced with an utter sense of shock and confusion as he began to put the pieces together in his mind… Godzilla was staring at the Godzilla of another world, a world similar to his but ultimately alien to him. Meaning to the people and to his doppelganger that was currently giving him an evolving face from confusion to rage, Godzilla was the invader… meaning there was going to be a fight.

The other Godzilla began to step out of the bay, trying to get a closer look at this strange invader who looked so much like him. There were differences to be sure, which both Godzillas quickly identified. This world's Godzilla wasn't as tall as the confused invader and his overall body structure wasn't as angular. Their faces were also completely different, this world's Godzilla had a much softer face with more curves and a far more rounded snout making him appear more benevolent. Adding to this, his dorsal spines were far smaller.

This world's Godzilla began advancing towards the invader with a mix of caution and curiosity letting out a long almost inquisitive roar. Seeming to want to make his confusion clear while also standing his ground. The alien Godzilla knew this roar and stance, it was territorial, wanting to make it clear that this was his home and that he was willing to fight for it. The invader understood but wasn't sure how to respond; should he attack or retreat? He knew that if he continued his advance through Tokyo that the other Godzilla would take this as a threat against his territory and respond accordingly. However his raid of this bizarre version of Tokyo had become about more than revenge; it had become about sustenance. He had to feed on some atomic energy soon which would require him to advance more in to this Godzilla's clearly established territory. As was par for the course with Godzilla's life he would have to fight, even if it was for all intents and purposes himself. Even though he didn't appreciate the irony he wasn't very excited about it. However mustering up the energy he did have, Godzilla took in some air and let out the most massive roar he could to show this world's version that he meant business…

This world's Godzilla responded in kind and also let out a massive roar, though his was higher pitched than his alien opponent it was still imposing. The earth itself seemed to quiver as the two Godzillas stepped forward and faced each other down with only a few blocks of the city between them, the landscape around them burning. The magnitude of the ensuing battle wasn't lost on either Godzilla as they both put themselves in to a charging position and gave each other one more once over. The invading Godzilla, while low on power, was sure his size advantage alone would give him the best shot at victory. However this world's Godzilla wasn't super impressed with his doppelganger's size, he had fought and defeated enemies quite a bit larger and was confident that despite this other's Godzilla larger size and more imposing face and spines he could defeat him. He expressed his confidence with another roar and with that the two kings, almost as if they were fighting over the throne itself, charged at each other and collided with a force that shook the ground for miles, breaking the windows of buildings and sending some cars and debris flying in to the air.

The two kings were locked in a stalemate, each gripping the other trying to prove their superior strength. Both Godzillas roared with increasing length and ferocity as they tried to get the other to succumb. Ultimately however they were too evenly matched and this world's Godzilla decided to be the one to break the stalemate by letting go of the invader's body and then quickly punching him repeatedly in the stomach pushing him back and causing him to roar in pain and anger. This Godzilla seemed adept at fighting hand to hand style and used to beating down on other Kaiju with his club like fists. However the invading Godzilla had enough of being on the receiving end of the blows and went on the offensive biting down on one of his aggresor's arms hard drawing quite a bit of blood and using his powerful upper body strength he swung his opponent around and threw him in to a nearby building. The building crumbled as this world's Godzilla crashed in to it and thus fell with, quite a bit of rubble falling on top of him.

The invading Godzilla roared triumphantly having proven his greater strength and thought that maybe it would be as simple as that… perhaps he had defeated this alternate version of himself. As soon as that thought entered his head however a blue blast erupted from the crumbled building and hit him with enough force to send him flying back into a cluster of buildings behind him. This world's Godzilla lifted himself out of the rubble that had covered him, with tons of concrete and steel cascading down him like the water off a submarine as it rises…prepared for his enemy's next move.

Meanwhile, Yamoto Jr and the entirety of the Red Bamboo were watching the battle with shock as the two Godzillas battled with an unprecedented ferocity and turned Tokyo in to a fiery, decimated ring for their duel.

"Sir…what do you want us to do bearing this newest… development in mind?" Asked Yamoto's main lackey.

"Oh come on then, don't avoid the elephant in the room… just ask me how we should proceed regarding the fact that there are now two Godzillas fighting in Tokyo…"

"Commander… How?..."

"Well let me tell you! Continue prepping the weapon for launch. Our plans haven't changed…" Yamoto said motioning for some of his men to go off and continue on as they were.

"But sir! Shouldn't we get more Intel first?! Going in to a bizarre situation such as this blind could go horribly wrong!"

"We don't need Intel. In fact we don't need to do anything men, at least not yet. They seem to be more than content with killing each other at the moment. No need to interrupt them… so for now just keep prepping the weapon…"

"Sir you're not actually considering having it fight two Godzillas are you? Because fighting one left enough room for error! Two makes it seem…"

"We're not going to fight two Godzillas you fool! We're going to fight one, namely we're going to fight and most importantly kill whichever one wins that fight. And by the looks of it, it looks like whoever the victor is won't have very much strength left to oppose us…"

"Ichinose the Prime Minister is demanding some kind of explanation for what's going on! I need you to give me something fast!" Shinzu screamed over the cacophony of monstrous roaring from the two Godzillas as they continued their duel and of the confused radio chatter coming from basically anyone with a radio who was watching the fight.

"There is only 1 practical explanation that I can come up with General. The one that came out of Mount Fuji must be a new MechaGodzilla disguised as Godzilla like the first time he appeared."

"But I thought you and Interpol destroyed what was left of the Spacemen during their last invasion as well as MechaGodzilla."

"That's what Professor Miyajima and his team thought when they defeated them the first time. They always come back general; they're like demons… demons from outer space…"

"That's all you've got?" Shinzu frustratingly asked.

"I said practical explanation. I have other ideas… but they're far from practical…"

"Your definition of practical amuses me Professor. But alright so if this is a new MechaGodzilla what do we do? How do we stop it?"

"The best bet is usually to let Godzilla fight it… and get out of the way…"

"I see, well how about a strategy that doesn't involve us just sitting here while those 2 monsters tear our capital apart?"

"The cyborg itself has always been invulnerable to any of our conventional weapons. The only thing we were able to do last time was give Godzilla a leg up by finding the cyborg's controllers and cutting their connection. Which we can do by tracking the psionic waves they use to control MechaGodzilla and find their base."

"Okay then that's the plan, you make the necessary arrangements and I'll get you whatever you need. In the meantime I'm not putting the fate of this city in the hands of that monster." Shinzu pulled the radio back to his mouth. "All units this is General Shinzu, your target hasn't changed continue fire on… WOAH!"

Shinzu was cut off by the invading Godzilla's atomic blast hurling towards their helicopter. But it was intercepted right before impact by what Shinzu, Ichinose, and the pilot could only describe as a dark wall. However that dark wall was the same monster that Shinzu had once trapped in a ditch filled with dynamite and tried to blow back to hell. This world's Godzilla took his enemy's blast right to his left flank and howled in pain as it scorched his notoriously tough hide.

He fell to his knees reeling from the pain, realizing how much more powerful his doppelganger's atomic blast was than his own but remaining vigilant by looking back up at him and roaring in fury.

The invading Godzilla was too shocked to roar in response. As different as this world's Godzilla had been from him, that action was the biggest distinction yet. Above all else, Godzilla believed he existed to punish the humans for what they'd turned him into and to see this alternate version of himself throw himself in the path of danger to save meaningless humans? It confused him, enraged him. The invader roared intensely to communicate his disapproval and anger to his enemy, who rose shakily to his feet and roared in response.

Both Godzillas had suffered a number of hard blows at the other one's hand and both were showing signs of the battle's intensity. Each of them had gashes and bite marks on their bodies which were not healing quickly enough even with both monsters' accelerated healing rate. They both knew their duel was drawing closer to its end and that at this rate, one of them wasn't going to see its end and neither wanted that to be them. So the battle continued.

This world's Godzilla let out a shorter roar as he turned to face his enemy and started a charge right at the invader. The invader charged up another atomic blast and fired it with only a few more steps for this world's Godzilla to take. But he anticipated that move and ducked below the invader's beam and using all of his strength rammed right in to his gut knocking all of the invader's air out of his lungs and cutting his blast short. This world's Godzilla used the moment to give his enemy another round of sucker punches to what he knew were the most painful points on any Godzilla's body. Including the area under his arms and one right in the throat. Which sent the invader tripping backwards. But he was able to use his massive tail as support and prevented himself from falling in to more buildings. He then regained his footing and before his enemy could get in another round of jabs the invader swung his massive tail around and hit his enemy right in his side with the force of a typhoon.

This world's Godzilla howled in pain but made sure he fired one last blast at his enemy before he fell in to another building. The blast hit the invader right in the back of the head which caused him to jut forward, not expecting a blast there. He let out a furious roar and swung around to face his enemy who was struggling to lift the rubble off of him. In his rage the invader wasn't willing to give him the chance to get up and attack again so he decided to end it finally by making sure his enemy would never get up. Above where this world's Godzilla was struggling was a another massive building, so the invader fired a powerful blast right at the base of that building and watched as it came hurling down on top of his doppelganger who gave out a long terrified roar as he realized that his enemy was about to bury him alive. But it was then muffled and finally silenced as tons upon tons of concrete and steel careened down on the already exhausted Godzilla.

The collapse was disastrous and caused brown smoke to engulf several city blocks, obstructing the view of all those watching including the invader's. Both Shinzu and Ichinoses' mouths were agape as the smoke began to settle and the invader was still standing though trying to block the smoke and debris from his eyes.

Yamoto Jr on the other hand was laughing maniacally as he saw that his strategy seemed to be going just as he imagined. It looked like only one tired Godzilla remained standing and he knew exactly how he was going to congratulate him on his victory.

"Is the weapon ready for launch?!" Yamoto Jr screamed giddily.

"Yes sir. It's ready on your command."

"Excellent! See now was that so hard to say?"

"No sir… of course not."

"Good! Then without any further ado set coordinates for Tokyo and launch my tool of retribution!"

"Yes commander." The lackey saluted his leader and stepped up to an intercom and pressed it. "Launch pad this is control. You are green for lift off! I repeat green for lift off!"

The weary cosmic traveler stared at the pile of rubble where his doppelganger had once stood and let the silence wash over him for a second. He was still cautious, thinking that at any moment his enemy could erupt from the rubble. Godzilla wanted to be sure of his victory, remembering that he had found himself in situations like his doppelganger's current one many times before and always came back, so he decided to ensure his enemy's defeat. Godzilla charged up one last atomic blast and fired it directly at the pile of rubble causing a massive explosion. Shattered concrete and fiery remnants of the building went careening into the air as well as sending clouds of black smoke billowing into the air. Godzilla roared at the familiar sight of an explosion, believing that last blast was the nail in the coffin for his doppelganger. But just to be absolutely sure Godzilla approached the burning rubble, while the flames and smoke obscured the scene, he was able to make out a familiar row of spines jutting out of the mass of rock and steel.

Lying beneath a pile of shattered rock and steel lay this world's Godzilla, whose head had blood dripping slowly from nearly every orifice. Even if he wasn't dead, the invader had put his doppelganger down for the count. Reigning supreme, Godzilla let out a massive earth shaking roar which echoed through the decimated landscape of Tokyo which just like Godzilla was broken and weary from the battle it had just been through. The skyline was burning with fire and collapsed buildings covered nearly every major city block. Even for a city that had been through dozens of giant monster attacks and battles…this was catastrophic. Because now nothing was left to defend it, the military had exhausted every last weapon it had against the invader, and the monster that it once called an enemy but had changed its way and turned into its defender was now lying broken under the city's remains. As for the Godzilla responsible, he too was exhausted.

"I can't believe it…" Ichinose said as he looked down from a helipad atop one of the remaining buildings still standing after battle, where Shinzu's forces had set up their field command base and were attempting to track the psionic waves that they believed to be controlling the monster that reigned supreme over the landscape.

"I told you putting our faith in a monster was foolish! Now where are we Ichinose?! The only hope we have now is to find out who's controlling it and take them out!"

"It's no use General… what we're looking at it is definitely not MechaGodzilla…"

"What?! I thought you were sure!"

"I said it was the only practical explanation. I guess the only explanations left available are the impractical ones…"

"Wait what makes you so sure that isn't MechaGodzilla?"

"It's obvious, I should've been sure earlier. I mean cyborgs don't get tired or bleed. Last time when chunks of MechaGodzilla's disguise were blown off you could see his metallic form underneath. This creature's just bleeding."

"So then this psionic scanner business is a waste of time then is it?!"

"No. Better be sure this time… let's do the scan anyway, maybe this is just a more realistic model or something…"

Ichinose and Shinzu stepped away from the edge of the building and walked over to the main tent where they had set up a series of major scanners meant to pick up and trace the source of psionic waves. A few technicians and soldiers had been placed at the monitors to scan for the waves, Ichinose and Shinzu huddled around one of the monitors and turned to the techinician operating it.

"Anything?" Ichinose asked solemnly.

"It's strange professor. We are picking up a signal. But it's not coming from Godzilla."

"What do you mean?" Ichinose asked puzzled.

"Well I'm picking up a signal that started off being really faint but it's been increasing, meaning that its source isn't currently in Tokyo but if my calculations are correct, it's approaching the city."

"Approaching?! Does anybody have a radar confirmation?!" Shinzu screamed at all of his men.

"I do sir! It's coming in fast from the southeast!" yelled one of the soldiers on the other side of the tent.

"I'd ask you what was going on, but I think for once we're both equally confused…" Shinzu said slyly to Ichinose.

"Indeed. All I can say is… the plot thickens still…"

Godzilla needed to feed… his power levels were getting dangerously low. He hoped that this world's military force was as exhausted as he was and wouldn't put up much resistance if he advanced on a nuclear power plant which he knew this world must have like his home since he could sense them. That and the low energy emitting from their Godzilla who hadn't given any other indicator of life since the last explosion. The invader found himself feeling, shockingly, a strange sense of sadness at having injured so badly one who he imagined to be his kin. Godzilla had always felt crippling loneliness due to both his kind being extinct and worse because of his transformation into a freak. Not even able to call himself the last of a species that he could claim a blood connection to, he was truly alone. But finally he had encountered another of his kind. Something he could actually claim blood relation with and deep within himself he felt like he might have blown a once in a lifetime chance. However, he also couldn't understand why a Godzilla would protect humans like this one had, and because of that he thought maybe he deserved it. And so he justified his actions in his own head as he turned towards the closest nuclear power source he could sense, thinking he was ready for whatever else this world could throw at him. But an odd yet familiar sensation began to ripple through Godzilla's sense of atomic energy; this source was moving. And just like his now subdued doppelganger, it was heading straight towards him. Once again his victory would be short lived…

The sky above Tokyo was so filled with smoke and debris that it had turned a dark brown, almost black color. The dark overcast mixed with the night that had just swept over the city made it so that only the burning city itself was lighting the area. This gave the scene a hellish quality, a stark contrast of bright orange with the darkest black imaginable. However the burning skyline managed to illuminate some of the clouds of smoke and cutting through it like a shark through the sea a malevolent looking silhouette was flying straight towards the heart of the city, straight towards Godzilla.

Even though they couldn't see it Shinzu, Ichinose, and their men knew that whatever was coming wasn't going to be good. They all knew that this bizarre day when 2 Godzillas battled at the heart of Tokyo, was about to get much stranger and their situation would grow far worse. Godzilla felt the same; today he had been exiled to limbo, traveled to another dimension, and fought an alternate version of himself who defends humanity rather than destroys it. He wasn't sure how much stranger it could possibly get, but as the silhouette stopped and hovered just above the cloud of smoke and then slowly but ever malevolently lowered itself in to visibility, he found out.

Godzilla's cautious eyes quickly turned once again in to one of shock as the nuclear energy source he'd been tracking revealed itself and just as everything else this world had thrown at him, it perplexed and shocked him. The object landed with a thud in the decimated heart of Tokyo causing debris to kick up under its massive weight. The smoke that stuck to its form from its descent quickly began to clear away from it as it began to move and from what Godzilla could see spun one of its hands around 360 degrees, allowing him to see his new adversary in all of its terrifying detail. Godzilla was now staring down a silver mechanical version of himself with glowing red eyes and various amounts of weapons jutting out of every potential place. With a high pitched screech like roar, Godzilla was introduced to this world's version of MechaGodzilla.

"3 Godzillas in the heart of our capital city… what could it possibly mean?" Shinzu asked Ichinose in a subdued tone as he stepped towards the edge of the building.

"You were right earlier General. I have no idea what's going on…" Ichinose said with a weary tone of confusion.

"Finally something we have in common. But wait a minute… the last time when you fought the spacemen and Godzilla fought MechaGodzilla, did it have that giant red symbol on its chest?"

"No. That's new. So is that Dragon symbol on its arm…"

"Wait a minute I've seen that symbol before…" Shinzu said with some enthusiasm as he walked away from the edge towards the tent.

"Today the Red Bamboo reclaims its former glorious status! A status that monster took away from us! Today men… we get our revenge!" Yamoto Jr said as he stood in a massive control room filled with consoles, monitors, and technicians wearing white uniforms operating them.

"Actually sir I don't think that Godzilla is the one who attacked our base ten years ago. I think that was the other one." Said Yamoto's main lackey with a matter o' fact tone.

"Oh whatever! They're both Godzillas, either way if we kill this one the world will still see the Red Bamboo as a force to be reckoned with and that we have a weapon that's going to grant us unlimited power! So no more talking..." Yamoto Jr said glaring angrily at his lackey.

"Understood sir…"

"Great! Then let's waste no more time! MechaGodzilla commence assault on Godzilla!"

Responding to its controller's command, MechaGodzilla roared again and put itself in to a battle stance. Godzilla roared in response knowing he wasn't ready for another fight and if this MechaGodzilla was anything like the one he'd fought on his world, his odds weren't good. However he could sense that it was powered by an enormous nuclear reactor, meaning that defeating it was also his best shot at getting some energy. So despite being exhausted he too set himself in a battle stance and let out an aggressive roar to signify to his opponent he was ready. Not wasting any time, Godzilla began to charge at MechaGodzilla but was quickly stopped as the cyborg shot him with a cluster of missiles that he shot from his fingers. Godzilla howled; they pierced right through his exterior skin and exploded on the more sensitive layer underneath causing an incredible amount of pain. Furiously he roared again and charged up an atomic blast. It ate up a lot of energy but he had to end this fight quickly or he wouldn't at all, and fired it right at the cyborg's head. However MechaGodzilla responded in kind and fired his eye lasers straight through Godzilla's blast and directly in to his mouth. Godzilla's blast dissipated almost immediately and he fell backwards, letting out a high pitched howl of pain. Blood began to drip from his mouth and he knew at this rate he wouldn't last long, so he had to change up his game. Godzilla roared in anger as he rose to his feet. He thought that maybe if he could get close enough he could do some real damage since he was bigger than MechaGodzilla and this version seemed designed mainly for long range attacks. So Godzilla looked around for a method of getting close, there were no buildings to use as cover because he had leveled them all in his earlier fight with this world's Godzilla and nothing else would be big enough to block the robot's attacks. But he smelled something familiar: gas. It was coming from a pile of rubble that was right in front of where MechaGodzilla was standing and Godzilla wasn't going to waste the chance. With a quick roar of acknowledgement he charged up a blast and fired it directly at the pile of rubble beneath the cyborg's feet, causing a sizable explosion. It didn't do any real damage to MechaGodzilla but it did temporarily block its field of view giving Godzilla the chance to charge in through the plume of smoke and fire to grab MechaGodzilla.

The cyborg let out a screech almost as if it was surprised as Godzilla grabbed it and started to scratch, punch, and bite at it. As Godzilla was about to kick it right in its midriff the cyborg regained its control and fired a laser out of its stomach right into Godzilla's, where he had several open wounds. He stepped back, reeling in burning pain. MechaGodzilla took the opening and started to jab at Godzilla with its sharp fingers and using the side of his hands almost like hammers. Godzilla was wrong about it not being designed for both long range and hand to hand combat. It ended its combination of jabs and blows with a sharp knee right in to Godzilla's stomach which sent him falling backwards. The cyborg let out another ear piercing screech almost mocking Godzilla. He grew angrier but also knew that he wouldn't be able to take much more, this weapon was built to kill Godzillas and if he didn't come up with a way to beat it fast, it might just succeed in doing that. Godzilla once again looked around seeing the devastation all the fighting had caused with the burning skyline looking like walls of fire, it looked like Godzilla was in hell and MechaGodzilla was a demon punishing him for his sins. But jutting out of the sea of rubble and fire Godzilla saw a small beacon of hope, his doppelganger still unconscious under the remains of the building Godzilla crushed him under.

Godzilla's power level was getting ever smaller, but he thought that he might have enough to do something drastic. He thought that maybe he could give a portion of his power to the other Godzilla, enough to hopefully revive him and get him back in fighting condition. And that maybe together they could defeat MechaGodzilla and both live to fight another day. But MechaGodzilla wasn't going to just stand there and let him revive a second Godzilla, he just needed to put MechaGodzilla out of commission for a few moments. But how?

"That's it!" Shinzu yelled out in epiphany.

"What?" Ichinose asked, not following.

"The Red Bamboo…"

"What the hell's the Red Bamboo?"

"A terrorist group, they were big into supplying nuclear weapons to countries who didn't have the means to build them themselves and in turn got substantial power over those countries. But that was over ten years ago, their organization was crippled back in 66 when Godzilla destroyed one of their major bases and they've been basically inactive since then."

"Apparently not if you're saying that they're the ones who rebuilt MechaGodzilla."

"They must've been looking for a way to get revenge on Godzilla for crippling their operations. And when the Spacemen were defeated last time and Godzilla defeated MechaGodzilla, they must've gotten the remains somehow and reversed engineered it, rebuilt it."

"But Godzilla blew it to smithereens! There wouldn't have been any remains except for… Oh."

"What?"

"The head. Godzilla tore of its head before he blew it up, they must've taken the head and rebuilt it based on the data stored inside of it!"

"That also explains how they're able to control it using the same radio waves as the Spacemen did."

"Right! Meaning we can trace the signal back to their base just like we did with the Spacemen!"

"Finally some good news professor, you get on tracing the signal and I'll get a squad together to raid the base!"

"Okay." Ichinose said with some excitement in his voice as he ran back to the tent to track the signal.

"In the meantime men call in an airstrike on MechaGodzilla and use whatever force we have left to keep him in the city." Shinzu sternly ordered his soldiers.

"But sir…what about Godzilla?" One of his soldiers asked.

Ichinose looked away from a monitor hearing the question and looked up at Shinzu awaiting his response. Ichinose's look said what he wanted Shinzu to say.

"Soldier your target is MechaGodzilla…" Shinzu said slowly but sternly. Ichinose walked up to him following this reply.

"General, you and I both know none of your remaining forces have any chance of destroying MechaGodzilla…"

"What's your point Ichinose?"

"Meaning Godzilla might be our only shot at destroying it. Look, all you have to do is distract MechaGodzilla long enough for him to recover and I think he'll have a chance."

"You forget that the Godzilla we're dealing with isn't the one who helped you beat the Spacemen. This one's not interested in helping us and in fact almost killed us both earlier."

"I know General but what other chance do we have at destroying the robot? Besides he's badly injured, if we give him a chance to destroy the cyborg I'm sure he'll just go back to the ocean afterwards."

"If he's able to defeat it and he just goes right back to killing millions of people both of our asses are on the line. Just keep that in mind."

"Understood." Ichinose said as Shinzu walked away towards the Helipad.

"Men. It seems that we're desperate and that the only means left of stopping this crisis is to help the same Godzilla I was ordering you to kill earlier. I know many of you won't like this plan, but it's all we have left, and all I ask is that you give me your best. Can you give me that?" Shinzu asked standing in front of his remaining soldiers, who didn't look like they liked the plan at all.

"Yes sir!" They replied despite their reservations.

"Alright then mount our remaining offenses against MechaGodzilla and give Godzilla an opening. Except you A squad, on me!" Shinzu ordered a group of six soldiers to gather around him. "You're with me, we're going to raid the Red Bamboo's base and hopefully knock the controls right out of their hands. Ichinose do you have a location?"

"I do and you won't believe it…" Ichinose said as he walked towards the General.

"Wouldn't be the first time today."

"The signal is coming from Odo Island."

"Odo Island? You mean where…"

"Yes. They've set up their base on the island where Godzilla first appeared."

"That close to Japan? How come nobody noticed?"

"Because the island's been abandoned ever since 1954. It's been contaminated with radiation ever since."

"Better pack your hazmat suits then men, we're heading to Odo. On me!"

"I'm coming along." Ichinose said following Shinzu to the helicopter.

"No you're not! This is a military raid! You'll just get in the way!"

"General I was imprisoned by the spacemen and survived a firefight between them and Interpol during the last battle with MechaGodzilla, I know how to keep my head down. You'll also need me to help destroy the controls they must be using, I'm the only one here who's seen it before."

"Fine. But you'd better not be lying about keeping your head down because if you get shot I'm leaving you there, you'll be closer to your Kaiju than ever before then." Shinzu said walking away.

"Well thanks for being so considerate." Ichinose followed him along with A squad.

Godzilla was still struggling to stay on his feet as MechaGodzilla continued to barrage him with missile after missile and every time he got up and tried to attack, it would use that laser again sending him back down. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to survive, he needed to get to the other Godzilla soon. But still no method of distracting MechaGodzilla had presented itself. Godzilla kept a constant eye on where he was though, so that when the moment presented itself he could make a break for it. In the meantime he had to hold his ground so he decided to use his massive spines for their evolutionary purpose and turned them towards his enemy, defending his front. He then dug his massive tail under the burning rubble beneath him and lifted a massive amount of it with his tail strength and swung it right at MechaGodzilla which struck him right in the torso, sending him backwards but not making him fall. Godzilla took the chance to lunge at him while firing an atomic blast, mixing up his attacks giving the robot more to follow with his scanners and making it less likely to block them. The blast hit it right in the head causing its vision to be blurred, Godzilla then followed it up with a great big elbow slam knocking the cyborg on the ground. MechaGodzilla shrieked as it fell and struggled to regain its footing, unable to at first.

Then seemingly coming as a gift from the heavens above a squadron of fighter jets came in to the fray. Godzilla worried at first they would fire on both of them, but they focused all of their fire on MechaGodzilla which finally gave Godzilla an opening to revive his counterpart. Godzilla turned away from the cyborg and made a dash for his still subdued doppelganger. This world's Godzilla was definitely still alive as Godzilla could still sense a faint nuclear pulse radiating from him. Not wasting any time Godzilla bent down towards his counterpart and grabbed him by his still bleeding head and with a flash of blue light and white lightning flowing from Godzilla's spines through his hands in to his counter part's body causing his spines to glow as well as lightning to course through his entire body. Godzilla roared as the energy left his body as it was making him feel drained but also in hopes that it would cause his doppelganger to wake up more quickly.

MechaGodzilla wasn't put down for long, it quickly realized it was being fired on from above and used its eye beams to wipe out the planes before they could fire another barrage of missiles. MechaGodzilla screeched in retaliation as the squadron exploded and fell from the sky in to the decimated remains of Tokyo causing even more fires to break out. MechaGodzilla then used its thrusters to raise itself to its feet and screeched again in frustration trying to get a beat on where Godzilla had gone. It quickly found him charging towards it roaring with an unparalleled fury. Godzilla rammed right into MechaGodzilla before it could respond and roared in satisfaction as it flew back across several city blocks; but it quickly regained its footing, not planning on giving Godzilla another opening like that. It retaliated quickly before Godzilla could charge up a blast by hitting him with another series of missiles firing them from every single place it could trying to put him down and end this struggle. They hit Godzilla with enough force to stop his advance and as the sharper finger missiles dug deeper and deeper into his hide and made him fall to his knees, Godzilla was worried that he hadn't passed on enough energy to his counterpart to revive him. MechaGodzilla screeched again signifying that it, though more likely the one controlling it, was frustrated and wanting to end this. The cyborg opened up its stomach laser and seemed to lock on with its eye beams as well. Godzilla thought that this might be it… the end. When suddenly MechaGodzilla was hit by a blue blast from behind Godzilla causing the robot to spark and fall over, screeching as it fell. Godzilla gave out a short roar in inquiry, turning to see if the blast had come from who he hoped it came from. There he saw this world's Godzilla, on his feet and roaring mightily.

"What was that?!" Yamoto Jr screamed.

"Commander it appears that the other Godzilla has been revived!"

"What?! How?!"

"Looks like the one we were fighting decided that he couldn't handle MechaGodzilla on his own and revived the other one to help!" Yelled the main lackey.

"Damn it! Damn it! That god damn monster thinks it can stop me just by waking up another half dead monster?! Well it's got another thing coming! Get MechaGodzilla back on its feet and unload everything it's got on both Godzillas!"

"But sir that's… Ah!" Yamoto Jr interrupted his lackey with a gunshot to the head.

"I was getting real sick of his negativity… men you have your orders… GET US BACK UP!"

"Yes sir!" They all said in desperation, not wanting to end up like their comrade.

The alien Godzilla rose to his feet and faced his counterpart, who was walking towards him letting out several guttural roars, expressing his rage. The alien Godzilla let out a short roar and turned his head towards MechaGodzilla trying to indicate him as both of their enemies. This world's Godzilla, who was still bleeding from their previous fight, wasn't immediately sold letting out a long angry roar to signify his discontent. The alien however stepped forward, close to his counterpart, and lowered his head, a gesture that he remembered being a sign of respect between members of their kind. That got the other Godzilla's attention, he hadn't seen that gesture for ages, and it got the message across that he didn't want to fight, he wanted help. This world's Godzilla gave a short but affirmative roar in response.

But there wasn't any more time for formalities, MechaGodzilla shot up like a rocket into the air and started firing an array of lasers and missiles down on to the two Godzillas giving them no time to react except to roar in anger. MechaGodzilla let out a screech as it passed over them and the alien Godzilla fired an atomic blast at it, knocking the cyborg from the sky. This world's Godzilla followed this up by charging towards the cyborg who had just crashed and was struggling to keep its footing and rammed it before it could react, causing it to skid back even more. The alien Godzilla moved up beside his counterpart and both Kings of the Monsters let out a mighty roar to intimidate their common enemy. MechaGodzilla too screeched to show that he wasn't done yet. The two Godzillas both charged up their respective atomic blasts preparing to hit the cyborg with both of theirs at once. But MechaGodzilla had saved one last ability for such a situation, it started to spin its head at an ever increasing speed and created a blue spiral force field around itself deflecting the Godzillas' blasts just before they struck.

The alien Godzilla roared in frustration and was about to charge at MechaGodzilla enraged but his counterpart stopped him having made that same mistake before with a cautionary roar. The alien Godzilla stopped and looked at his counterpart, unsure of what to do next. This world's Godzilla however fired an atomic blast at the rubble in front of the force field creating a screen of smoke and debris and then ran off to one side of MechaGodzilla signaling for his counterpart to move to the other. He understood and charged towards the other side.

MechaGodzilla once again found itself blinded and trying to use the force field only made the problem worse, it had to see what its two enemies were doing otherwise it couldn't prepare to counterattack so it slowed the spinning of its head until finally it wound back in to place and scanned for the two Godzillas after the smoke screen dissipated. They however had vanished, until they made themselves known when they both charged in on the cyborg together and rammed him from opposing sides, squeezing him in the middle. Sparks flew as the cyborg's parts were squeezed tightly together, the two Godzilla roared in sync in triumph. But this world's Godzilla followed up the ram by pounding MechaGodzilla repeatedly causing more sparks to fly, but MechaGodzilla knew how to counteract this, the port for the stomach laser opened up about to blast this world's Godzilla. But right before it could fire the alien Godzilla fired an atomic blast on to the exposed port causing it to explode. MechaGodzilla screeched, almost as if it were in pain. The cyborg took a few steps back as the two Godzillas charged at it again on either side of MechaGodzilla. But MechaGodzilla expected this and adjusted its body to have its tail turned towards the alien Godzilla while its head was turned towards this world's Godzilla and fired lasers at both, two from its eyes and one from the thruster in its tail, knocking both monsters back away from the cyborg.

MechaGodzilla once again turned to face the two Godzillas as it back tracked away from them. They were both roaring but still trying to maintain their balance after being blasted. MechaGodzilla took the chance to finally try and end this fight by opening up all of its weapons on the two Godzillas. It fired missiles out of every place it had them, lasers out of its eyes, and a red beam out of its mouth that it hadn't yet used all at the two Godzillas who were hit by all of it surrounded by a continuous sea of fire and explosions. The two roared in pain and anguish as they were constantly being knocked to their feet and hit by a never ending waves of missiles and laser fire, both trying to help the other up but ultimately tripping over the explosions that were constantly going on around them.

Yamoto Jr was laughing maniacally as he watched the two Godzillas struggle in the sea of fire and explosions.

"See men! We can take down two Godzillas! This is the day that the Red Bamboo triumphs!" Yamoto Jr screamed, believing himself victorious.

But suddenly an explosion went off inside of the control room causing all of the technicians and soldiers to look to the door which had been blown inside of the room and gun fire was erupting from it taking out all of the soldiers who attempted to respond.

"What the hell is going on?!" Yamoto Jr screamed.

A battalion of soldiers came charging into the control room. All wearing hazmat suits and holding machine guns.

"Nobody move! Move and you die!" one of the soldiers screamed.

Some of the technicians tried to run towards the door on the opposite side of the room but that too blew up and more soldiers came charging in pointing their guns at anybody wearing a white uniform. Yamoto Jr shot up out of his seat caught in the middle of the two groups of soldiers.

"How the hell did you get in here? Who are you?!" Yamoto Jr screamed.

"We got in here because your only defenses were a radioactive island easily traversable with hazmat suits and a bunch of underpaid soldiers who couldn't hit a target as big as Godzilla if they tried. They ran at the first sign that we had them outgunned. In other words kid… the Red Bamboo is going to do the opposite of triumph today." General Shinzu said as he and Ichinose strode in to the room. "Ichinose shut down MechaGodzilla and destroy the controls."

"My pleasure…" Ichinose responded walking towards the controls.

"Oh no you don't!" Yamoto pressed a button on his chair that caused the entire control console to explode but was immediately shot by Shinzu. He fell to the floor with a cry of pain.

Shinzu ran over to him still holding his pistol cocked. Yamoto was lying on the ground squirming in pain as blood dripped from his mouth.

"I'll still have my vengeance… those monsters will die!" Yamoto mumbled through his blood as he gave his last breath and died.

"Ichinose are you alright?" Shinzu asked since it had blown up right in front of him.

"I'm fine."

"Glad to hear it, but how about the controls?"

"No I can't shut it down, it's piloting on automatic now. But without being controlled it won't be as quick to react, so the Godzillas are far more likely to be able to defeat it."

"Oh well how great for the Godzillas…" Shinzu said sarcastically.

MechaGodzilla finally ceased fire on the two Godzillas after its controllers had been taken out and had to take a moment to recalibrate itself for autopilot. The Godzillas, furious and wanting to end the fight, got back to their feet and roared before they both charged up an atomic blast and fired at it at the same time making the recalibration get scrambled and making it unlikely that the cyborg would be able to set itself back into proper battle mode. It began to stumble around disoriented and screeched unsure of how to proceed. The two Godzillas then charged at the disoriented MechaGodzilla. The alien Godzilla grabbed MechaGodzilla's body holding him down while his counterpart grabbed the cyborg's head and began to twist it in the opposite direction of how it was supposed to spin causing all of the gears, wires, and interior bits to pull apart and break until for the third time in his life this world's Godzilla pulled off the head of a mechanical duplicate of him, roaring in triumph as sparks flew from the newly created decapitated head and the neck. But the alien Godzilla wanted to be sure that this was the end so he put his hands on either side of the hole where MechaGodzilla's head used to be and charged up an atomic blast and fired it down the hole frying everything inside that was still causing the body to move separately from the head. But there was something else inside of MechaGodzilla, something that the alien Godzilla wanted and one way to get it was to blow up MechaGodzilla's body. After the alien Godzilla's blast fried through everything else inside of MechaGodzilla it hit a protective shielding, the strongest part of the interior of the cyborg, its core. A core which was powered by a large nuclear reactor, something that the Red Bamboo specialized in. Godzilla stopped his blast there and threw MechaGodzilla's powerless body to the ground, as his counterpart dropped the detached head. Both Godzillas then looked at each other and realized that together they had triumphed and both let out a mighty triumphant roar that shook the landscape.

However the alien Godzilla had a particular reason for fighting MechaGodzilla and saw to claiming his prize from the battle. He bent down and grabbed the front of MechaGodzilla's chest and pulled with all of his might until the panel flew revealing a flashing, radiating reactor underneath. He reached in, grabbed hold of it, and began to yank it from the heart of the machine.

Meanwhile his counterpart fired one last atomic blast at MechaGodzilla's decapitated head to make sure that was the last he would ever see of it. He roared again as he turned back to see if the other Godzilla had done the same but instead found him pulling out its nuclear core and absorbing the energy from it. His spines glowed bright blue and lightning crackled through them as Godzilla finally replenished his energy sources. He roared feeling satisfied but realizing that the reactor wasn't finished and looked to his counterpart. Godzilla considered that maybe this was his chance to fully make amends with the other Godzilla. Earlier he regretted having fought him when he was the only creature Godzilla had ever encountered that he felt a true kinship with and decided that he wouldn't make the same mistake this time. Godzilla, with reactor in hand, walked over to his counterpart and presented him with the nuclear reactor. The other Godzilla looked confused for a moment… not sure of how to react but accepted the reactor from his counterpart, but was unsure of what to do with it, for he didn't have to feed on nuclear energy for sustenance like his counterpart did. But he understood what it meant and also lowered his head in respect to the other Godzilla, showing him gratitude for helping him in the battle accompanied by a short roar.

The alien Godzilla was also confused to find that his counterpart did not have to feed on atomic energy, he felt as if it were one more thing that made him alone, but just as that thought crept into his head this world's Godzilla roared again and stuck out his hand. Now he didn't know how to react, he was sure it wasn't an offensive move or anything so he just responded in kind and stuck out his hand, this world's Godzilla gave out a short grunt almost as if he were amused and then grabbed his counterpart's hand and shook it gently. The alien Godzilla was once again confused not knowing what this meant but given the fact that his counterpart released it gently and then stepped away and roared, it didn't matter. It made him feel good.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the decimated city of Tokyo which looked like a mangled sea of concrete, fire, steel, and torn open streets. However seeing that the fighting had stopped, some of the city's citizens began to step out of their hiding places and tried to get a glimpse of the two Godzillas. They began to gather in the streets in crowds and began to talk loudly about the catastrophe. But despite the good feeling that his counterpart had given him, Godzilla was still Godzilla, and let out a massive roar right at the people below him to show that his feelings hadn't changed. This world's Godzilla immediately took note and turned back to face him and roared, showing that he wouldn't allow any more destruction. The alien was hesitant looking back and forth between the people below who he hated so much and his newfound kin and decided that maybe this once he would let go of his grudge and gave an understanding grunt to his counterpart who roared approvingly.

Ichinose and Shinzu were flying back in to the city as the sun continued its rise and gave a bright pink glow over the horizon of the destroyed city.

"God what a day…" Shinzu said with a sigh as he leaned back in his seat exhausted. "Hey Ichinose…Thanks…" He said extending his hand for a gentlemen's shake.

"Of course General, it was an honor." Ichinose said shaking his hand firmly but briefly. "Looks like we missed quite the fight." Ichinose said looking out at the two Godzillas standing amidst the rubble.

"Appears that way."

"Also looks like the two Godzillas worked out their differences…"

"Well even still that other one is the one that caused all of this in the first place, we'll need to figure out a way to deal with him. But first I want to know where he came from. You said earlier the MechaGodzilla idea was your practical theory, what was your impractical one?"

"Oh yeah… heh… Well it's a crazy idea."

"This is a crazy situation."

"Ever hear of string theory?"

"No…"

"Well the basic idea is that for every decision we make we create two realities, one where we made that decision and one where we didn't, and for every decision ever made there's another reality to go along with it. Meaning that there is an infinite number of possible realities. And I think that it's possible that the Godzilla that appeared at Fuji is a Godzilla from another reality parallel to our own, explaining both the similarities and differences between the two…"

"You're right…"

"Really? Think so?"

"It does sound crazy." Shinzu said as he closed his eyes, resting them after the insane day that just passed. Ichinose smiled and then did the same.

This world's Godzilla roared one last time in thanks to his counterpart. The alien Godzilla did the same and while still riding on a high from having encountered a creature he could call his kin, he also thought about what to do next…here he was on what was to him an alien world with no set place to go or action to take, for the first time in a long time, Godzilla felt a bit optimistic.

But then suddenly he felt something that he had almost forgotten about after the day's events, it was that pulling again! The same one he had felt when he was yanked out of limbo and pulled in to this dimension, whatever force had dropped him in this dimension earlier had just found him and picked him back up again, and was now pulling him out of this dimension. Godzilla roared in pain as he glowed a bright blue color and seemed to be pulled inside of himself; into a portal that sucked him out of this world. Leaving another very confused Godzilla behind who gave a roar of confusion…

Godzilla found himself once again inside of that tunnel of swirling lights and colors as he was being pulled through it to another unknown destination…

But this time Godzilla's dimension hopping didn't go unnoticed… someone somewhere with a lot of power had been monitoring Godzilla's actions in the other universe and was not pleased with it at all.

"Well it appears that we have a dimensional renegade on our hands…"

"Oh dear, well I believe we shall have to take action."

"Indeed. But who should we assign this case to? Who would be able to handle this large, destructive, and very powerful entity?"

"Oh I think there's only one who would be able to handle this assignment properly…"

"Oh! I agree…"

"Excellent. Then we shall assign this case to Ulyclese…"

TO BE CONTINUED!

IN

GODZILLA ODYSSEY ISSUE 2:

BATTLE FOR WEST CITY!


End file.
